creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Worldofnonsince/She the Eater
She The Eater Hiding under my bed, is someone or something, i cant comprehend his powers but he is invisible and i know no good can come from him. Sometimes at night i can hear him scratching and then he crawls out from under my bed to call me to make my way down stairs. Every morning he howls away on a communication device, that was made from the under world, to talk to the women, he was her last victim before she was cast into the fiery depths of hell. She is not beautiful, not nice, but she is a very misleading creature. She is more than a women. She is a Demon. She feeds off the pain of the suffering children. She steals from everyone. She is a very mysterious monster, with her hands she can turn one away from the other and split love into two. She is not fair, you cannot win her games. In chains of gold no one can hold her, she will suck every single breath from your body to get what she wants. Her eyes are like dark oceans that never end. Her hair is like a storm cloud, ready to pour a great flood. She speaks in tongues to curse every living soul. She wants what she cant have and she gets what she wants. Her hands are like sharp knifes sticking into the bones of the human carcass she is feeding on. She stalks in the darkest hours of the night for the one man that is weak. She wants him, how does get him, you wonder? First she takes the form of a beautiful women. Someone she knows the man will like. She then covers what she knows is terrifying, herself! Her body is like a cracked mirror. No good luck can come from her. First she must get what every man wants. A body. This body she must obtain will not be a model, but it will be something in the taste of her prey. She cannot just pick one body off the side of the road, she must examine what is wanted to get what is needed. Once she has found the perfect costume to disguise her ugly outer shell, she then must find out what the back story of her prey. She goes after the ones that are married, the ones that have children or are happy. She tests them. This is just another game for her. She knows she can win. She must first place herself in his environment, place where he is well known and where she will be liked. A church normally is her common ground, at a church everyone is loved. She as now found her place. She then looks for her prey every time the doors are open. She slowly begins to get more and more involved in the church activities, to get him to want her. After he was seen her and starts to lust for her, she goes for his wife and kids. She becomes best friends with his wife and tells her secrets. When the wife has finally fallen for the trick, that’s when the child will have too. After the child has seen the mother and father begin to like this “women” it will naturally fall behind in their footsteps. Once the family is in her hands she then starts to possess the father. He disrupts his vows to the wife and breaks the law of the Lord. The demon now has broken the marriage and when the mother leaves, the demon has possessed the child to love her not the mother. The demon now thinks she has gotten what she wants, she tries to leave but the father wont let her go and now he wants an ceremonial decision on their love. A Marriage. She tries to run hut she is stuck. How do we get rid of her? Do we let her marry the father? The child has now turned from loving to hating. The child must kill her, the child must destroy her, the child must cast her out! This is how the demon got placed into her eternal prison. She cant escape, the eternal suffering. The curse is still on the father. He slowly turns into an invisible creature day by day, hiding under his child’s bed. he is scared of the world. Everybody turned their backs on him. That’s why he calls every morning. He hopes one day he will become a demon too. Category:Blog posts